Montase
by del.josandra
Summary: Bahkan mentari mampu meredup untuk sang bulan yang berentitas dan ingin hadir kembali. Apakah kau akan melakukannya untukku? Perkenalkan, aku Kyungsoo. Tolong papah aku, pegangi aku, dekap aku, agar aku tak lagi lari dari kenyataan. Oneshoot completed!


Ada orang yang mau ikhlas berdiri bersanding dengan kita. Ada yang sementara, tapi ada juga untuk selamanya. Ada manusia yang mau mengerti arti kata yang diucapkan hati kecil kita, dan ada juga yang tidak.

Ada hidup karena ada mati, _vice versa_.

Ada cinta karena benci, _vice versa_.

Ada kamu, karena aku ada. _Vice... versa_.

Karena hati kita berdetak seirama saat netra masing-masing merajam pandang.

* * *

_Memori itu terbentuk dalam satu kilatan cahaya, mengendap diam-diam, memesona semua dewa-dewi Yunani. Membentuk sebuah keindahan fatamorgana yang sekarang kusesali. Dan jika waktunya tiba, biarkan aku muncul dari persembunyianku. Karena kau akan selalu hidup dalam memoar jauh di lubuk hatiku, dan 'dia' akan hidup bersamaku._

_Aku Ada, Karena Ia Berdiri Untukku_

* * *

**SachiMalff Proudly Present**

**.**

**27 Mei 2014**

**.**

**Warn : **berusaha mengurangi kesalahan penulisan. Ide biasa yang tersulap seketika. Judul pasaran. Alurnya terlalu cepat, sepertinya. (Kyungsoo POV)

* * *

Pagi itu bukanlah pagi yang semestinya. Hari minggu itu, saat denting jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat sebelas menit, harusnya aku sudah bersiap-siap dengan pakaian rapi dan tubuh wangi.

Harusnya.

Sebenarnya cerita ini tak ingin aku ungkit lagi. Tapi karena Luhan Hyung memaksa padaku untuk memberikan sebuah kado istimewa untuk_nya_, aku mau-mau saja.

Toh ini ultah_nya _yang ketiga setelah ia dilahirkan _kembali_.

Aku jadi teringat akan Suho. Ah—aku rindu sekali padanya.

Malaikat itu selalu menjadi pengikat bagiku kapanpun dan dimanapun aku berada. Senyum bak dentingan harpa yang menentramkan miliknya itu mampu membuat tangis dan kesedihanku mereda, kapanpun. Tawa renyah seperti celoteh riang bayi-bayi surga itu mampu membuatku ikut tertawa ringan, seolah tak ada hari esok untuk berbahagia lagi. Kebaikan hati yang senada dengan para _cupid _itu mampu membuatku terpesona seketika.

Mampu membuatku putus asa jika aku tak bersamanya—lagi.

Hari itu tepat dua tahun kami bersama. Suho berkata padaku bahwa dia ingin pergi kesebuah tempat yang indah.

Aku pikir itu bukit di pinggir kota, tempat kita biasa bersama setiap malam saat tak ada kegiatan. Aku pikir itu bukit pinggir kota, tempat kita berdua biasa membunuh waktu dan berbagi kebersamaan.

Aku pikir—tempat itu benar-benar indah untuk kami berdua...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau rapi sekali, mau kemana?"

Aku mendengus sebal. Lelaki di ambang pintu dibelakangku itu sama sekali tak pernah berhenti ikut campur. Apa aku sudah mengenalkannya pada kalian? Ah—belum ya. Namanya Xi Luhan. Dia kakak misanku. Dia orang asli China, dan sedang melanjutkan studi-nya di Korea Selatan. Dia pemuda cantik berperawakan pendek mungil.

"Pergi," jawabku singkat. Luhan Hyung terkekeh menyebalkan di belakang sana.

Tangannya ia selipkan di saku celana _jeans _miliknya. "Kencan?"

Aku mendesah lelah. "Hm."

Aku masih sibuk memandang cermin besar dihadapanku, tangan rampingku terulur untuk membenarkan tatanan rambut hitam _ebony _yang kusisir rapi.

"Apa ada hari penting?" Luhan Hyung langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur _king size _milikku. Netra hitam cantiknya mengamati langit-langit kamarku dengan seksama. Sesekali, ia akan mengernyit heran ketika melihat burung-burung bangau yang aku tempelkan disana bertubrukan satu sama lain.

Aku mengangkat bahuku acuh. "Cuma perayaan empat tahun kebersamaan."

Luhan Hyung menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang menggantung di atas lantai marmer kamarku. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di wajah manisnya. "Aku juga sudah dua tahun—"

Aku menoleh kebelakang, tepat kearahnya. Mataku memicing tajam saat Luhan Hyung mulai tertawa kecil.

"—aku sudah dua tahun bersama dengan Sehun-ah," lanjutnya.

Aku mendesah panjang. Kepalaku kutundukkan dalam-dalam. Seolah-olah lantai di sana lebih menarik dari senyum miris kakakku itu.

"Kami sudah bersama selama lebih dari dua tahun—"

"..."

"—dan dia pergi begitu saj—"

"Luhan." Kepalaku sebisa mungkin kudongakkan sampai mata kami bersirobok dalam diam. Pancaran mata yang diberikan oleh Luhan Hyung saat ini membuatku turut sedih.

Lama, kami saling berpandangan. Seolah-olah hanya lewat tatapan mata-lah kami bisa saling jujur. Atas apa rasa yang menggelanyut manja di hatinya.

Luhan pemuda yang tegar.

Dulu.

Sebelum Sehun meninggalkannya. Memutuskan tali yang mereka rangkai secara sepihak—

"Aku merindukannya." Luhan kembali memandangi langit-langit kamarku, sebuah senyum manis terukir dibibirnya. "Aku merindukan Sehun-ah."

Aku menggeleng pelan, berusaha menarik kembali atensinya. "Sehun sudah pergi, Lu."

"Aku tahu."

"Dia tak mungkin kembali. Dia sudah tenang—disana."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Senyumnya kembali hilang, terganti dengan setitik air mata yang turun melintasi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Apa kau tahu, kalau kita itu merasakan hal yang sama?"

Aku menggeleng kecil. Tidak. Maaf, Luhan. Aku tak bisa berbicara banyak, karena aku tak tahu rasanya. Kekasihku masih ada. Di sini, di sampingku. Dan aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya—ditinggal mati.

"Aku hanya merindukannya. Karena kehilangan orang yang dicintai dengan jalan ini itu terasa—sakit. Kau tahu rasanya, kan, Soo?"

Luhan terus mengoceh tentang Sehun, Sehun, dan Sehun selama sepuluh menit. Luhan akan melakukan hal itu selama mungkin ketika ia sedang merindukan Sehun.

Sejak kepergian Sehun lima bulan yang lalu, Luhan hampir tak pernah mengunjungi makam Sehun. Ia tak kuasa untuk menapakkan kaki menuju ke depan nisan putih kekasihnya. Ia terlalu—lemah.

Dan satu-satunya cara untuk mengurangi kerinduannya pada Sehun adalah berbicara, mengenang, berceloteh, dan membuka kembali memori-memori yang mereka titi bertahun-tahun.

Sampai saat aku melirikkan mata kearah sebuah arloji yang melingkar manis di tangan kiriku, mataku kembali terbelalak lebar. Pukul tujuh malam, dan aku harusnya sudah dalam perjalanan ke taman kota!

Reflek, aku menepuk keningku. Merutuki kebodohanku sendiri dalam hati. "Luhan, aku harus pergi sekarang!"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, mencoba menengok kearahku yang kembali duduk membelakanginya, memandangi cermin di depanku. Kernyitan di dahinya muncul.

"Kau ada janjian dengan J—"

"Jesus! Suho pasti sudah sampai di taman!" pekikku heboh. Sungguh, aku benar-benar bodoh sampai-sampai tak tahu jika saat ini sudah pukul tujuh!

Suho pasti sudah sampai! Dia pasti sudah menungguku! Dia pas—

"Soo?"

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Raut wajah cemas dan terburu-buru masih nampak di wajahku. "Suho pasti sudah sampai di sana, Lu!"

Luhan Hyung terperanjat kaget. Netra hitam miliknya melebar. "Soo—Suho..."

Aku berdecak kesal. Tak mau buang-buang waktu lagi mendengar keluh kesah Luhan tentang Sehun lagi atau apapun itu.

Dengan cepat, aku menyambar jaket hitam kasual yang tersampir di kursi yang kududuki, kemudian berlari keluar kamar, meninggalkan Luhan yang terus berteriak memanggil namaku.

Aku berlari menuruni tangga, bergegas keluar dari rumah, menghiraukan pekikan kaget ibu yang berada di depan televisi, bertanya aku mau pergi kemana.

Kakiku kupaksa untuk terus berlari, mengiraukan udara dingin malam yang menusuk masuk kedalam tubuh. Jaket hitam milikku masih menganggur, terbiarkan begitu saja. Bahkan untuk memakainya pun aku tak sempat!

Sampai saat aku berada di pinggir jalan raya, mataku mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba mencari taksi yang masih kosong.

Cahaya lampu mobil dan kendaraan lain yang berlalu-lalang membuatku mengernyit, menyipitkan mata.

Sampai sebuah taksi melaju pelan kearahku, aku mengulurkan tanganku, memberikan isyarat pada sang supir untuk menghentikan taksinya.

Sesaat setelah taksi itu berhenti tepat di depanku, aku langsung membuka pintu belakang dan duduk tenang.

Setelah menyebutkan lokasi yang ingin kukunjungi, aku mulai menghela napas lega. Sesekali, aku melirik arloji putih yang melingkar erat di tanganku. Berdoa dalam hati, supaya Suho belum sampai. Atau paling tidak—ia baru saja sampai.

Dingin-dingin begini. Aku tak suka dia kedinginan. Lalu parahnya, dia akan sakit. Aku tahu betul Suho itu seperti apa. Dia tak pernah mau memakai jaket atau pakaian tebal. Bahkan saat cuaca sedang dingin sekali seperti ini.

Dan aku jadi kesal sendiri.

Mengingat sikapnya yang seperti itu, membuatku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Semua perilaku dan sifatnya bisa kuterima dengan senang hati. Ia satu-satunya pemuda yang mampu membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri. Ia pemuda tampan yang baik hati.

Kurasa—tak ada pemuda lain yang bisa menggantikan posisinya. Tak bisa.

Senyumku hilang tatkala taksi yang aku tumpangi melambatkan jalannya. Aku mendongokkan kepalaku keluar jendela.

Sebuah bangunan yang telah separuh roboh, hangus sana-sini dengan beberapa karangan bunga dan bertangkai-tangkai bunga Krisan tergeletak lemah mengelilingi depan bangunan itu. Sebuah tulisan terpampang di depannya.

"_Turut Berduka Cita. Mengenang dua tahun kejadian hebat yang terjadi di tempat ini. Semoga para korban di beri tempat terindah di Surga."_

Netraku mengamatinya perlahan. Melukis semua jejak berwarna hitam yang tertoreh di sana dalam bingkai mataku.

Aku mengerjap heran ketika kristal bening menguar dari bola mataku. Tatapan tajamku dari bangunan yang habis terbakar itu teralih ke depan, pada jalanan yang tak terlalu ramai.

Perlahan, aku mengusap air mata yang mengalir turun. Membiarkan jiwaku mengamini apa yang _ingin aku percayai_, bukan apa yang _ingin aku dapati_.

Aku mengangguk mantap.

Suho pasti sudah berada di taman, mengingat ini sudah jam setengah delapan. Aku mencengkeram erat jaketku, berteriak pada supir supaya melajukan taksi itu lebih cepat.

Sampai lima menit kemudian, taksi itu berhenti. Aku segera meloncat bangun dari dudukku setelah menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada sang supir.

Sejurus kemudian, saat aku melangkahkan kaki keluar, mataku menjelajahi tiap sudut taman kota.

Berharap menemukan sosok yang kuyakin pasti sudah datang menungguku.

Beberapa pasangan muda terlihat sedang mengobrol hangat, tertawa, berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan, dan lain sebagainya. Anak-anak remaja terlihat sedang bermain gitar dan tertawa lepas bersama teman-temannya.

Langkah kakiku kupercepat. Sebuah _spot _yang sering _kami _kunjungi bersama sudah semakin dekat. Bangku kayu di bawah pohon, di pinggir taman.

Aku berlari lebih cepat ketika netraku berhasil menangkap salah seorang pemuda sedang duduk sambil menunduk.

Rambut hitam itu, kemeja hitam itu, jaket cokelat tua yang tergeletak diam di sampingnya itu—

"Suho!"

Deru napas yang keluar dari hidungku mungkin membuat pekikanku kurang terdengar, sehingga Suho tak mendengar bahwa aku memanggilnya.

"Suho Hyung!"

Aku memanggilnya lagi. Sialnya, kakiku yang pendek mempersulit lariku. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Beberapa langkah lagi dan aku berhasil sampai di depannya.

Dan ketika derap langkahku terdengar begitu keras, ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Maniknya melebar tatkala aku masih berlari sambil melempar senyum manis untuknya. Untuk Suho. Dan hanya untuk Suho.

Sebuah senyum manis merajai wajahnya saat aku berhenti tepat di depan sosoknya yang kini telah berdiri tegap.

Kukira—tinggi kita sama. Hanya punya selisih beberapa senti.

Tapi—

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku ketika ia tertawa kecil.

"Suho, kau semakin tinggi!" ujarku pura-pura marah.

Pemuda di depanku itu terperanjat kaget. Manik matanya melebar, menyiratkan kekagetan yang kentara. Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Apa?" tanyaku pelan sambil tetap mengerucutkan bibirku.

Pemuda di hadapanku, pemuda yang kucintai di tiap detikku itu tersenyum kecil. Tangan kekarnya terjulur untuk mengelus surai hitam _ebony _milikku. Membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman.

Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku, mencoba mengusir hawa dingin yang kembali mengusik kedamaian di antara kami berdua.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya.

Lengannya yang kokoh menarik pelan tanganku untuk duduk di atas bangku, di sampingnya.

Aku menurut. Kepalaku kuanggukkan pelan. "Dingin sekali di sini."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Dia merebut jaket yang tersampir di tanganku, kemudian memakaikannya pada tubuh mungilku.

Hawa hangat kembali merasukiku. Senyum hangat yang ia lemparkan saat jaket itu melekat pada tubuhku membuatku ikut tersenyum.

Itulah kehebatan_nya_. Bisa membuatku ikut tersenyum.

Dan di detik itulah—aku baru tersadar. Alisku terangkat heran ketika pemuda di sampingku itu membawa jaket kulit.

"Kenapa, Soo?" tanyanya ketika ia melihatku mengernyit bingung.

Aku mulai bertanya, "kau tumben sekali memakai jaket, Suho. Seperti bukan kau sekali."

Sedetik setelah aku bertanya, ia terpaku. Pemuda di sampingku itu terdiam. Membatu. Maniknya menatap tajam tepat pada netra hitam milikku.

"Aku selalu memakai jaket tiap kali pergi."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Kau tid—"

"Kyungsoo..."

Aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku selalu memakai jaket. Tinggiku 182. Aku bukan Hyung-mu. Aku _dongsaeng_-mu. Umurku setahun lebih muda darimu. Kulitku _tan_, bukan putih bersih. Dan yang paling penting—aku bukan Suho. Aku bukan—Kim Joonmyeun."

Sedetik setelah dia mengatakannya, aku tercengang. Namun setelahnya—tawa kerasku meledak, membelah keheningan yang meraja di antara kami berdua.

_Suho _di depanku masih terdiam, maniknya menatap sendu kearahku.

Setelah aku bisa mengontrol tawaku, aku berdeham sekali. "Suho—bicaramu _ngelantur_. Kau se—"

"Lihat aku."

Aku kembali menoleh kearahnya. Saat tangan kekarnya membimbing tanganku untuk mendekat pada wajahnya, aku mencoba untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Aku bukan Suho."

Tangan kirinya mengarahkan tangan kananku untuk membelai lekuk wajahnya. Mulai dari dagu, pipi kiri, hidung, mata, sampai keningnya. Aku menggeleng pelan. Menolak kenyataan.

"Aku berkulit _tan_."

Aku masih menggeleng keras-keras. Pandanganku memburam karena air mata yang mengumpul di manik hitamku.

"Aku tinggi. Lebih tinggi darimu."

Aku memejamkan mata. Menolak memandang pemuda di depanku itu. Tanganku masih bertengger di wajahnya. Air mata yang selama ini tertahan—kembali meluncur keluar sepelan aku memejamkan mata.

"Aku bukan Kim Joonmyeun."

"..."

"Aku bukan Suho Hyung-mu."

"Tidak."

"Aku bukan Suho."

"Tidak!"

"Suho Hyung sudah meninggal—"

"Itu tidak benar!"

"—dua tahun yang lalu—"

"Tolong, hentikan bicaramu!"

"—di dalam kebakaran hebat. Saat itu, ia sedang bertugas sebagai perawat baru di sebuah rumah sakit saat kebakaran itu terjadi. Kyungsoo—Suho sudah tenang. Dia sudah berada di sisi Tuhan."

Aku menggeleng keras-keras. Tangan kananku kembali kutarik, membuatnya menutupi telingaku. Berusaha keras-keras menahan semua kalimat yang terlintas begitu saja dari pemuda di depanku itu.

Aku menolak kenyataan.

Aku membiarkan diriku buta.

Aku membiarkan diriku bersenang-senang dengan topeng orang lain.

Aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku hidup dalam fatamorgana. Aku hidup dalam kepalsuan, dan aku hidup dalam hujatan kasih sayang.

Aku—bodoh, tuli, bisu, dungu, idiot...

Dan saat tubuh tinggi tegap itu memelukku, aku masih terisak, meronta dalam hati. Berdoa supaya aku masih bisa hidup dalam delusi dan imaji yang kukarang sendiri...

Tubuhku bergetar hebat dalam pelukan seseorang yang selama ini aku yakini sebagai Suho.

"Kyungsoo..."

Isakanku makin jelas terdengar ketika aku menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa pemuda yang sedang mendekapku saat ini punya suara yang jauh berbeda dengan suara Suho yang kucintai.

Suara bariton berat miliknya berbeda dengan suara renyah dan hangat milik Suho...

Pelukannya sama hangat dengan pelukan Suho, tapi aroma _musky _yang menguar dari tubuhnya berbeda dengan aroma _mint _yang Suho miliki.

Aku masih menangis. Dalam diam. Dalam malam yang mencekam.

Dalam kehampaan yang mendera bayangan. Dalam rasa cinta yang memenjarakanku di sebuah bilik kecil bertema fatamorgana belaka.

Aku ingin sang dewa-dewi malam merenggutku, mendekapku, mengajakku pergi melayang menghampiri sang kekasih hati. Membutakanku dengan segala cahaya yang mereka punya. Membiarkan delusi ini sekali lagi menjadi nyata.

Aku hidup.

Namun rasaku terpenjara dalam sebuah bayang.

"Kyungsoo..."

"..."

"Aku—mencintaimu. Sebagai diriku sendiri. Bukan sebagai bayang-bayang Suho."

Aku melonggarkan pelukannya. Sedetik, aku belum bisa membuka mata. Aku masih takut. Aku terlalu lemah untuk menyadari bahwa seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depanku ini bukanlah Suho.

Dan saat semilir angin menerpa rambutku, kelopak mataku terbuka perlahan. Seiring dengan doa yang mengalir dalam diam, mencoba memanjatkan sebuah pengharapan agar aku kembali menerima kenyataan...

Netranya masih menatapku. Pandangannya mulai mengeruh dengan air mata yang siap tumpah kapanpun ia mau.

Hitam bertemu hitam.

Aku baru sepenuhnya sadar.

Jika pemuda ini punya warna mata cokelat kelam, menyiratkan rasa sejuk yang membuatku nyaman. Bukannya _hazel _hangat yang mampu meluluhkan dewa Apollo.

Pemuda ini punya tinggi badan yang lebih tinggi dariku. Sangat tinggi.

Pemuda ini punya kulit _tan_. Bukan putih bersih.

Pemuda ini yang selama dua tahun mendekapku mesra, menemaniku dalam keheningan malam maupun keramaian siang. Pemuda ini yang membalas canda tawa yang kulontarkan.

Pemuda ini yang melanturkan lagu-lagu favorit-ku tiap aku sedih, kecewa, marah, merajuk, kesal, bahkan menangis—

Pemuda ini—yang selalu memegang tanganku hangat, mengatakan pada dunia bahwa aku masih pantas hidup di dunia sebagai seorang pecinta. Pemuda ini jugalah yang mampu mencium keningku saat aku butuh kasih sayang, rasa nyaman dan kehangatan yang selama dua tahun ini ternyata sirna tak berbekas.

Dan naasnya, pemuda ini tetap berada di sampingku, walau—

—aku selalu menyebut nama orang lain.

Aku selalu menyebut nama Suho, Suho, Suho, dan Suho.

Padahal nama aslinya Kim Jongin. Bukan Kim Joonmyeun...

Dan aku tak mengerti mengapa dia masih bertahan berada di sampingku selama ini, saat aku selalu menjadikannya orang lain.

Saat aku selalu yakin bahwa yang berada di depanku ini adalah Suho.

Sebuah bayang-bayang yang sekarang bahkan raganya telah terbujur kaku di dalam tanah. Selama dua tahun...

Dia—masih berada di sisiku. Saat pemuda bernama Suho yang kucintai itu telah pergi...

Air mataku mengalir tak tertahan, melewati kedua pipiku. Mataku kembali memerah karena tangis. Sama seperti pertama kali aku mengetahui bahwa Suho telah pergi...

Kedua tanganku terulur untuk menakup wajah pemuda yang berdiri tegap di depanku itu.

Saat kedua matanya terpejam erat menikmati belaianku, ia menampilkan sebuah senyum ikhlas.

Senyum yang selama ini ternyata menggetarkan hatiku.

Senyum manis milik Jongin. Bukan Suho.

Dan sama seperti saat-saat sebelumnya, aku ikut tersenyum bahagia.

Dalam keheningan malam, di bawah sebuah pohon Ek besar di pinggir taman. Saat beberapa lampu di jalan raya masih menyala terang membelah kegelapan, saat celoteh hangat para pejalan kaki masih terdengar, aku berbisik lirih tepat di depannya.

"Jongin..."

Aku berbisik lirih memanggil namanya. Nama seseorang yang selama ini berdiri di sampingku. Tinggal untukku. Mencintaiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tepat tiga tahun ia dilahirkan kembali sebagai Suho yang _lain_. Sebagai malaikat yang benar-benar _malaikat_.

Dan kini—di sinilah diriku berdiri.

Telingaku tiba-tiba menjadi tuli bahkan saat suara keramaian terdengar begitu jelas bagi orang lain. Beberapa orang lain masih terisak pedih. Beberapa yang lain mencoba tegar.

Tubuh tegapku berdiri tepat di depan sebuah bangunan rumah sakit yang telah roboh—hancur. Puing-puing sisa kebakaran tiga tahun silam tetap dibiarkan begitu adanya. Sebagai tanda kepergian para korban dan sebagai penghormatan.

Sebuah bunga Krisan kugenggam erat di tanganku.

Tiga tahun—dan selama itu pula, aku tak pernah pergi kesini. Aku terlalu lama terjerat dalam dunia fantasi milikku sendiri.

Namun kini—aku datang berkunjung. Untuk memeringati tiga tahun _kau _dilahirkan kembali...

Bunga Krisan di genggamanku terjatuh pelan membentur tanah. Membiarkan kenangan akannya terjatuh dan membuatku ikhlas akan kehidupan baru.

Manikku menatap bangunan itu dengan tatapan tegas. Sebuah senyum tercipta di bibirku, seiring dengan genggaman hangat seseorang di samping kananku.

Aku menoleh kearahnya.

Dan kami berdua kembali tersenyum bahagia.

Dia...

Malaikatku yang kedua.

Yang membebaskanku, membawaku pergi dari jerat ilusi yang selama ini memenjarakan hati. Sebuah enigma yang kini kupecahkan, membawaku kembali memercayai dogma yang membuatku bernapas lega.

Pergikah ia yang ada di sana?

Dan akhirnya kujawab "tidak". Suho berada di dalam sebuah bilik kecil di relung hatinya, tak tersentuh, tak terjamah. Tak akan pergi.

Dan Jongin—ada di dalam sebuah tempat di dalam hatiku. Tak tersentuk, tak terjamah, tak akan pergi.

Tak akan aku lepaskan lagi.

Karena Jongin ada di sini, berdiri untukku...

"Kita pergi, Kyungsoo."

Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Ya. Kita pergi."

Karena aku menjadi pengatur mayapada. Kupikir malaikat itu takkan kembali. Tapi nyatanya—ia tetap di sini. Menggenggam erat tanganku. Bukan malaikat berkulit putih bersih memang, malaikatku ini... malaikat tegap berkulit _tan_.

Tolong pegangi aku, Jongin, karena aku tak sudi membusuk dalam sepi. Tolong dekap aku, Jongin, karena aku tak mau lepas lagi. Aku lelah melepaskan diri dan tenggelam dalam mimpi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : huweee~ galau gara-gara email-an sama Azura. Sehun di sini cuplikannya mati. Ahem. Aku nyiksa Luhan di sini karena... hahaha /nangis

Apa ini? Nggak tahuuuuuuuuuuuu. Sachi itu tipikal orang yang kalau nulis seenak _mood _ajaa. Jadi ngalir deh ini fanfiksi. Hayoo yang ngira ini awalnya SuDO siapaa? Ini KaiSoo lhoo XD

End. Ini udah end ya. Hehe. Babay! Muah!

Sign, **SachiMalff**

28 Mei 2014


End file.
